A Day to remember
by Bubbleswine
Summary: "ini akan menarik perhatian" "jadi aku sudah cukup gentle untukmu?" "Aku mencintaimu yixing. Mungkin aku belum punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya langsung tapi…" "Kau kenapa Kris?" and that's actually how kris can get his love. EXO KrisLay.


**A DAY TO REMEMBER**

**KRISLAY**

**warn: Fluff gagal setelah akhirnya mendapatkan kembali mood untuk membuat fic kembali. typo ga ditanggung,**

**and enjoy this fic.**

* * *

"Sendirian?"

Lelaki itu menoleh mendengar suara dalam dan berat seseorang dari sebelah kirinya. Lesung pipinya muncul begitu manik matanya dan manik mata sang pemilik suara sebelumnya bertemu. Dia tertawa kecil dan menggeser badannya agar seseorang itu bisa duduk disampingnya.

"Aku lebih suka melihat mereka bermain daripada mengganggu mereka"

"Siapa bilang kau akan mengacaukannya?"

"Entahlah, tapi rasanya begitu tenang, aku seperti melihat anak anakku bermain disana" ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum dan rona kemerahan muncul dikedua permukaan pipinya.

"Menjadi ibu dari mereka?"

"Aku laki laki, duizhang."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Yixing _Ge!"_ obrolan mereka berdua terputus begitu sosok tinggi berambut hitam legam itu berjalan kearah mereka.

"Ada apa Tao?" yixing menjawab panggilan Tao dengan lembut. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan suara Tao tadi yang seperti merengek meminta sesuatu kepadanya.

"Aku kalah taruhan dengan mereka" jawab tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan jarinya menunjuk kearah Luhan dan Xiumin yang sedang tertawa tak jauh jauh dari tempat yixing dan sang duizhang duduk tadi.

"Memangnya tao taruhan apa dengan mereka tadi?" kali ini suara berat sang duizhang bertanya.

"Aku hanya bilang kalau aku takkan jatuh kalau didorong oleh luhan _ge _"

"Lalu?"

"Aku terjatuh!" Tao sedikit meninggikan suaranya saat menjawab. "Tapi mereka curang. Mereka berdua mendorongku hingga jatuh" tao kembali menggembungkan pipinya.

"mereka menyuruh tao untuk apa?" suara berat sang duizhang kembali bertanya.

"Katanya tao musti membujuk yixing _ge _untuk menari disana"

"Aku?" yixing menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan kaget.

yixing melihat kearah hamparan air biru didepannya. Mereka sedang berada disalah satu pantai menikmati masa masa sebelum kembali bekerja dan menari sambil menyanyi seperti biasanya diatas panggung.

yixing bisa melihat Xiumin dan luhan sama sama melambaikan tangan mereka kepada yixing, menyuruhnya untuk mendekat kearah mereka.

"kenapa harus aku?"

"mungkin mereka khawatir melihat mama mereka tidak menikmati liburan" sang duizhang merendahkan suaranya dan berbisik pelan ditelinga yixing.

yixing berdecak sebal—yang dibarengi dengan tawa sang duizhang, lalu menatap tao yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"atau aku perlu melakukan bbuing bbuing aegyo disini? Biasanya luhan _ge _akan menuruti permintaan sehun jika dia melakukan itu" ujar tao dengan pandangan yang semakin memelas.

"tapi—"

"Ayolah mama~" suara Tao berubah seperti merengek kembali, sedikit menarik lengan yixing.

"Anakmu sudah meminta sampai seperti itu, pergilah kesana"

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja Kris" kali ini lay menjawab dengan nada ketus. "dan kenapa tidak kau pergi saja kesana berdua dengan Jongdae? Dia akan kesulitan memesan makan siang kita"

"ckck, papa diusir, selamat membujuk mama, Taozi" Kris berdiri dan mengacak pelan rambut Tao. Lalu pergi berjalan menjauh.

Tao terdiam. Dia melirik yixing dengan pandangan sedih.

"kenapa tao?" yixing kaget dengan perubahan wajah Tao yang terlalu sering berubah beberapa menit ini. Dia menarik tangan sang magnae dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk ditempat kris tadi.

Tao menggeleng pelan dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ada yang sakit?"

Tao menggeleng kembali. "Tao takut mama marah"

yixing mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali yang memanggilnya mama sih? Apa Tao tertular kris yang daritadi memanggilnya mama juga? Dan dia juga tau kenapa tao jadi seperti itu. Tao tau kris dan yixing punya hubungan khusus. Dia takut yixing gege nya marah—atau lebih tepatnya cemburu.

"mama?" tanya yixing.

Tao terdiam. Dia refleks menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Tao?"

"Kris-papa menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu begitu"

"Ap—papa? Kris menyuruhmu begitu?" yixing meninggikan suaranya.

Tao mengangguk pelan.

"Dia sudah semakin gila" yixing bergumam pelan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri dan melihat kearah tao.

"Dimana aku harus menari?" yixing mengalihkan pembicaraannya—takut kalau anaknya, well setidaknya dia akan mengikuti jalannya cerita yang dibuat oleh sang duizhang, menjadi mama yang baik untuk anaknya.

Wajah tao mendadak cerah dan langsung menarik lengan yixing agar ikut dengannya.

"Tentu saja diatas air laut!"

Sekarang yixing sudah ada disana. Ombak kecil sudah menyentuh sampai ke beberapa senti diatas mata kakinya. Dia terdiam disana. Melihat Luhan, Xiumin dan Tao menatapnya, menunggunya untuk menari.

"ini akan menarik perhatian"

"meiguanxi~" jawab ketiga orang itu bersamaan.

"apanya yang tidak apa apa" yixing menggeram pelan.

Daripada berlama lama dan matahari akan semakin tinggi, dia mulai menggerakkan kakinya perlahan. Melangkah diatas air laut yang tidak pernah diam. Tangannya juga mulai bergerak dengan irama yang muncul didalam kepalanya. Menari, berjalan, berputar, mengikuti kaki dan tangannya yang terus saja bergerak tanpa lantunan lagu dari siapapun. Matanya perlahan terpejam dan gerakan itu semakin lama semakin cepat, yixing hampir saja terjatuh kalau tidak ada lengan seseorang yang menahannya untuk membentur air laut.

"Kau harusnya hati hati"

yixing membuka matanya dan melihat sang duizhang memeluknya dengan wajah khawatir.

"aku hanya memberi yang terbaik untuk anak anakku, _Wu"_

"Setidaknya kau juga harus menjaga badanmu untukku, _Xing"_

"itu terdengar aneh, _wu. _Badanku?"

"ternyata kau bisa berfikir seperti itu juga. Ayo makan, _xing-er"_

"Apanya yang seperti itu? Ya! Kris wu!"

Kris dan yixing berjalan menuju pondok kecil yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk duduk. Keempat member lainnya sudah duduk disana dan melihat bagaimana makanan itu tersaji didepan mereka.

"Kenapa tidak makan duluan?" tanya yixing dan duduk disebelah luhan.

"kami kan menunggu kalian"

"kalau begitu ayo makan"

Hari sudah semakin sore. Manager mereka menghampiri—setelah selesai mengurus penginapan mereka hari ini. Tao tertidur dan semua member tertawa kecil melihat adik kecil mereka.

"Kau bisa menggendongnya Kris?" tanya manager sambil menggelengkan kepalanya—maklum.

"Bisa saja, tapi bisakah saat ini kau saja yang melakukannya? Aku harus menggendong orang lain untuk sampai kemobil.

"Siapa?" suara Luhan terdengar, dia sedang membereskan barang barangnya.

Mata kris menoleh menatap yixing. "Aku?"

Kris mengangguk dan berjongkok didepan sang _lead dancer_.

"Kenapa aku?"

Kris terkekeh pelan. "jangan kira aku tak tau Xing-er, kakimu terkilir gara gara terjatuh tadi kan? Aku bisa melihatmu sesekali berjalan pincang karena itu sejak kita selesai makan.

yixing terdiam. Dia menunduk menatap kaki kanannya yang memang terkilir. Dia sengaja langsung mengeringkan kaki dan memakai sepatunya karena takut memarnya akan segera terlihat dan membuat yang lain khawatir.

"Ayo naiklah. Kita bisa ditinggal mereka"

yixing tersadar, kelima orang lainnya sudah berjalan menuju mobil yang agak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"kh—tapi"

"Ayolah, kita harus segera mengompres kakimu saat tiba di bungalow nanti" ujar kris agak memaksa sekarang.

Rona merah menjalar dikedua pipi yixing bersamaan dengan saat ia berada dibalik punggung kris.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam—walau hanya kris yang berjalan.

yixing menyerukkan kepalanya ke leher bagian kanan kris dan bergumam pelan.

"Apa?" tanya kris begitu merasakan pergerakan yixing.

"xie xie _ge"_ ulang yixing lagi dan dia semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"tumben kau memanggilku gege,_ Xing_"

"entahlah, kali ini aku melihatmu pantas dipanggil seperti itu"

"jadi aku sudah cukup gentle untukmu?"

"Apanya!" yixing memukul pelan bahu sang duizhang dan menarik kepalanya agak menjauh.

"Aku baru tau bahumu cukup lebar juga."

"itu untukmu kalau kau ingin menangis, _xing"_

"Kau gombal"

Kris tertawa renyah, "tapi itu betul. Dan hei. Kau makan tidak sih tadi? Kenapa berat badanmu semakin ringan saja?"

"Apanya? Aku makan kok. Dan lagi kau seperti menggendongku tiap hari saja"

Kris tersenyum membelakangi yixing. Yixing hanya tidak tau dia selalu menggendongnya kekamar kalau yixing tertidur disofa atau kursi meja makan saat menunggu member lain pulang.

"Aku hanya merasa seperti itu" bohong kris. "Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu"

"Aku selalu menjaganya _wu"_

"Kau tidak memanggilku gege lagi?"

"Dalam mimpimu!"

"Well, semoga nanti mimpiku seperti itu"

Yixing menggembungkan pipinya—kris tak bisa melihatnya,tentu saja.

"kenapa diam saja? Kakimu sakit?"

Yixing tetap diam dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sang duizhang.

"Yixing? Kau demam? Sakit?"

"Aish! Kau berisik sekali _wu!_ Aku ingin tidur"

Kris sempat sweatdrop dengan perkataan yixing. Astaga. Dia benar benar menghawatirkan yixing tadi dan—sudahlah. Kris tersenyum dan berjalan dalam keheningan.

Sudah cukup lama kris mengira yixing tidur, dan mobil mereka sudah terlihat beberapa meter kedepan. Kris menoleh sedikit melihat wajah damai yixing.

"Aku mencintaimu yixing. Mungkin aku belum punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya langsung tapi…"

"Kris!" teriakan xiumin terdengar dan kris hanya mengangguk. Lalu kembali berjalan. Baru dua langkah, kris bisa mendengar suara lembut lay berbicara, "Aku juga mencintaimu"

Kris terdiam. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan dia hanya bisa pasrah saat yixing sedikit meronta dan akhirnya dia berjalan sendiri beberapa langkah menuju mobil. Meninggalkan sang duizhang yang masih terpaku dengan kejadian tadi.

"Ap—dia. Dia tidak tidur tadi?"

Kris masih terpaku. Didalam mobil. Berjalan turun dan masuk kedalam bungalownya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar yixing membawa tasnya masuk kedalam kamar yang sama dengannya.

"Kau kenapa Kris?" tanya Luhan yang membantu membawa tas yixing yang lain.

Yixing hanya terkekeh pelan dan mendorong luhan agar keluar dari kamar. Dia menoleh melihat kris yang sekarang tidak terpaku lagi—justru menatap yixing intens.

"Sudah sadar?" yixing duduk disebelah kris.

"_Xingxing, _yang tadi…"

"tadinya aku tak mau berharap lebih, kau melakukan itu hanya untuk sekedar basa basi, fanservice, atau sekedar menggodaku saja. Tadinya aku mau menyerah dengan perasaanku, karena kau melakukan hal itu dengan member lain juga"

"_Xing…_"

"Jangan memotong ucapanku, sampai akhirnya tadi kau sampai menyadari cara berjalanku, dan entah cara apa agar tao memanggilku mama, dan kau seperti menyatakan perasaanmu padaku saat aku tertidur. Kau sama sekali tidak gentle kris"

"Karena aku takut kau akan membenciku. Kau selalu saja membalas dengan ketus godaanku. Aku takut saat aku mengatakannya, kau justru akan meninggalkanku."

Yixing hanya tersenyum lembut dan memainkan kakinya yang tadi sudah dikompres dan dibalut perban dengan rapi.

"bagaimana dengan kakimu?"

"Baik baik saja"

"Perasaanmu?"

Yixing menatap kris dengan tatapan lembut yang sering ia berikan kepada orang orang yang meneriakkan namanya saat ia sedang menari.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Zhang yixing" Kris mencium puncak kepala yixing dengan lembut. Bergerak ke kedua matanya. Pipinya. Hidungnya. Dan berhenti dengan mempertemukan dahi mereka berdua.

"Apa aku sudah cukup gentle sekarang?" tanya kris dengan suara yang lebih rendah.

Yixing hanya tersenyum dan rona rona kemerahan itu kembali muncul dipermukaan pipinya.

Kris menarik dagunya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Mengecapnya ringan dan berbisik kata kata manis yang membuat yixing memukulnya pelan.

"Once again?"

"Tidak!" yixing langsung menarik diri dan masuk kedalam selimut agar menutupi seluruh badannya.

Kris hanya tersenyum dan mengusap poni yixing yang berjatuhan mengenai mata sang pemilik, "tidur nyenyak, _baby xing"_

_**and that's actually how kris can get his love. And how about you? Love?**_


End file.
